


Just Thoughts

by danceRain7



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bladder kink, fem dom, oddly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: You seduce L, but he tries to continue working. (Also, bladder kink!)Both your thoughts and his run at a mile a minute.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Just Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write something in a different style than usual-- Hope you enjoy!

You: _You know, even when he’s hard at work, L is kinda cute-- I mean, he’s hunched over in his little ball form--_

L: _\--Formulation of what plan, exactly? Why would Kira use Yotsuba, anyway? It has to be for personal financial benefit--_

You: _Beneficiaries of his work are many. Still, the guy definitely has an ego to fill the shoes of the world’s greatest--_

L: _BAKA! Why would Matsuda do such a thing! Even my best logic poorly circumvents his negligen--_

You: _Gentle reminders to eat are probably a good thing. I’ll just leave this--_

L: _CAKE._

You: _\--here._

L: _Mm. I should offer a strawberry at minimum, but, oh-- it’s gone--_

You: -- _Gone with the wind are my efforts to start a conversation. He really is a symbol of silent geni--_

L: _Usually, Kira is like this strawberry-- sweet but sour, charismatically_ _capable_ _of slipping out of accusat--_

You: _Shunned! I literally feel shunned. I don’t understand what else you want from me, L. There’s got to be some way into your brain. Your dumb, male--_

L: _Malevolence. Utter malevolence is Kira’s motive. I can’t try to understand it in any altrustic way, no matter--_

You: _Yoga mats are in porn, right?_

L: _\--left out? No, I think I’ve gotten all of the details._

You: _The devil is in the details, or in my bra, anyway. It’s normal to do yoga in a sports bra, after all, so off comes the shi--_

L: _Shirking my detective work for sex right now is not ideal. Besides, she’s trying too--_

You: _\--hard. You know you are._

L: _And, of course, my physiology has a mind of its own. Crouching doesn’t help hide that it’s--_

You: _Erect posture is key to good yoga. And beautiful--_

L: _Breasts. Okay, breasts. There, now that that’s over--_

You: _Over my head, and down into the downward dog--_

L: _Doggy style wouldn’t be the worst right now. I could probably continue working on my lapt--_

You: _Lap dance, babe? Of course. I’ll just prep my legs and hips with the nice, open warrior pose--_

L: _Position doesn’t matter if you get the job done quickly. However, I still don’t want to spend the time. If I stop work now, there is a 90% chance I would want to orgasm before returning. And I can’t--_

You: _Leave all of your tensions behind, now, as you breathe deeply, filling your chest--_

L: _Her chest is filled with air and her breasts overfill her bra slightly, but the inadvertent tightness still somehow clenches to her skin in an attractive, organic way--_

You: _\--WAY too stubborn. Really, L? Trying not to look at me now, are we? Wow._

L: _Wow, ok, this is proving to be notably difficult. Still, even if I could transcend the demands of my body, I can’t remain focused on work much longer now anyway, as the coffee is--_

You: _Trickling down to your bladder now, right babe? Don’t worry, I saw those four cups sitting around, I know it’s been a tough night for you, a lot of deliberation--_

L: _Considering my options, it’s either dedicate some time to sex and restroom usage, or dedicate that same time toward work, albeit imperfectl--_

You: _Least I could do, babe. I’ll help you to the restroom. But I just need you to help me out first._

L: _\--first time, she’s sensed the weakness in my eyes. I’m not used to relinquishing control--_

You: _Controlling your bladder is hard, I know! Babe, I know. You must feel so much pressure down there. Careful not to flex your abs too much, hon, even if me slowly tracing my body like this makes you squirm._

L: _Involuntary movements aren’t really involuntary if I oblige. I will go through the motions and then attack work at full speed._

You: _Full speed stream of piss, or full speed pounding into me, your choice. Your bulging bladder probably won’t release until you take care of that throbbing, hmm? Where do you feel the pressure? Below your navel? Behind your balls? Perhaps all the way into that tortured member?_  
  


L: _I don’t remember when I drank all of this coffee, really. But yes, it is a bother. Perhaps I should not crouch? No-- I need the extra 40% of reasoning ability to get myself out of this. I have thoroughly assessed the situation; then why is it that I feel I am at your--_

You: _Fingertips. I want your thin fingers to do their dirty work in me, your talented tongue to be on me, and your eyes to know their place._

L: _Why does swallowing help me gain my bearings if it, in fact, adds to the heavy weight in my full bladder?_

You: _A full bladder isn’t a big deal babe, see? I’ll just drink some water slowly, loudly. It will waterfall into my mouth, and, oh! I seem to have spilled some onto--_

L: _Cleavage, waist, and streamlining down her buttocks through her leggings. Does this water have no sense of gravity?_

You: _The gravity of the situation hasn’t become apparent to you, dear. You are in my control, and I will continue to wordlessly make you--_

L: _I’ll do as you say. This stalemate is nothing but inefficient._

You: …

L: …

You: _Spread your legs for me. A few presses of your bladder and we’ll start having a little fun._


End file.
